Only Friends
by 50-50-90
Summary: I apologize, but I've been told to cancel this story. I won't be working on it again. I hope nobody is upset by this... I'm really sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hello everyone. I'm 50-50-90, and I am an extreme fan of HnKnA. But unfortunately, I haven't read the manga, so I've only learnt the character personalities from other fanfictions...**

**So, here's the story. I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice in any way possible. The only thing I own is my OC, whose name will be revealed in a later chapter.**

* * *

The clear blue sky was beginning to darken with grey clouds when a young girl decided to go out for a walk.

"Be back soon, sweetheart. Dinner's in an hour." A pale, brown-haired woman told her child. "And you might need your umbrella; it looks like it will rain."

The child nodded her head and walked to her room. She put on a red raincoat and pulled on a pair of black rain boots. Before she left, the girl grabbed a plain grey umbrella.

Heading back to the door, the young girl mumbles a small 'good-bye' to her mother before opening the door and going outside.

The blonde child went directly towards the woods, carefully opening her umbrella as it began to rain. She walked for a small time before she felt an urge to lie down and sleep. "Mother shouldn't be too upset if I took a small nap," she mumbled. "I'll only lie down a minute…"

Yawning quite widely, her soft golden-brown eyes slowly slipped closed as she lay down.

When the child woke up, it was very dark out. "Oh, no! Mother must be very worried, I need to hurry home! And quickly, too…" she said, jumping up.

After walking for quite a while, the girl decided she was lost. 'What should I do? Keep going, or stay still?' she thought. "I'll keep going. I have to hurry home, and staying still will get me nowhere." she said.

Then continuing on her way, the child started humming. But that was quickly ended when she tripped over a tree root and hurt her ankle. But she didn't notice that. What she did notice was that she was above a very large, very deep, and very dark hole.

Screaming loudly – either from shock or fear – the girl fell into the hole.

* * *

**My story does not have a title yet, so I would be glad if some reviewers help me with that.**

**Chapter two will be here soon. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Chapter two is done now!**

** Remember, I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice. Enjoy the story now.**

* * *

Opening her eyes, the girl sat up in bed, stretching her arms 'Bed?' she thought. 'Where am I?'

She pulled off the soft blankets and set her feet on the floor. Standing up she started walking towards the door, but then fell forwards with a cry of pain. After pulling off the sock from her foot, she felt tears rush to her eyes. The girl's whole foot was black and blue and yellow and green all over. "Ow! It hurts…"

The child looked up when she heard footsteps outside the door. She tried to quickly wipe away her tears before the door opens.

"Hey, kid. Are you awake?" A voice asks, opening the door. A teen boy, with a head of pink hair, came in. His golden eye looked at the bed, and finding it empty, he turned his gaze on the floor. "What're you doin' down there?" He asked.

The girl opened her mouth, and closed it again. 'Should I tell him?' she thought. "I-I, um, I fell…" She stuttered.

He blinked, then said, "Well, then c'mon back up here… What's your name, kid?"

"E-Ellen" The girl – Ellen – mumbled. "Eh… W-Who are you?"

The boy held out his hand, and pulling Ellen to her feet, said: "The Cheshire Cat, Boris Airay, at your service!"

Only then Ellen noticed the pink ears on his pink hair. Golden piercings were on them, and she saw his ears twitch causing the piercings to jerk around.

"N-Nice to m-meet y-you, mister Ai-Airay…" Ellen quietly said.

Boris scrunched up his nose and shook his head. "Don't call me mister Airay; it makes me feel old."

Ellen began stuttering sentences, "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I di-didn't know! S-So sorry…"

"Hey, it's okay, Ellen," Boris laughed. "Now c'mon, there are some people for you to meet." Grabbing her hand, he started pulling her to the door.

Letting out another pained cry, she tripped and landed face-first on the floor. "Ah! Ow ow ow! It hurts!" She cried.

Boris let go of Ellen's hand and picked her up, setting her on the bed. "Hey, let me see. Where's it hurting?" He asked carefully.

Ellen sniffed, tears falling down her face. "M-My foot… All o-over it hurts!" Ellen whimpered.

He pulled off her sock, gasping when he saw her foot. "Ooh, I don't think that's very good… Let's get you to a doctor, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, ok-okay…" She mumbled, trying to hold back tears.

* * *

**And done! Chapter two completed! So, I'm sorry if I messed up Boris Airay (knowing me, I probably did…). Please tell me if anything is wrong, okay?**

** I might post chapter three tonight if I have time. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I've finished chapter three (obviously, since I'm posting it). I hope you enjoy it!**

** I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice, just my OC, Ellen.**

* * *

Ellen was riding piggy-back on Boris when she saw a man coming into the Amusement Park. His piercing green eyes locked onto her own soft brown ones. She tore her gaze away from his, and asked Boris in a whisper "W-Who is that man, o-over there?"

Boris looked around for a moment before spotting the man Ellen was talking about. "Oh, him. That's Blood Dupre, leader of Wonderland's mafia, the Hatters," He explained. "His role is the Mad Hatter."

She nodded slowly, even though Boris couldn't see her. 'Mafia? I should stay away from him…' She thought. Opening her mouth, Ellen asked Boris another question. "W-What is h-he doing here, B-Boris?"

Boris yawned boredly. "He's probably here to negotiate with Mary again…"

Ellen blinked, confused. "U-Um… Boris?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"W-Who's Mary? Is s-she a role h-holder too?"

Boris let out a loud laugh. "Ha! S-She! Oh, Ellen! Haha!"

Now poor Ellen was even more confused. "W-What's s-so funny?" She asked. 'What's he laughing about? Did I say something stupid?'

"Mary? Remember? Mary Gowland! He's not a she, kid!" He said, still laughing.

Ellen blushed. 'Oh… I forgot. How stupid of me…' "O-oh. So-sorry…" She mumbled.

Boris shook his head. "It's okay, Ellen." He said, still grinning. "So, we're almost out of the park now. Just a few more minutes and we'll be there"

"Well, miss Ellen. It seems like it's only a bad sprain." The doctor was a cheerful young man. Faceless, of course, but he was the best and most know doctor in the Wonderland.

Turning to Boris, he began giving instructions on how to help Ellen heal quickly. "Come back in a few time periods for a check-up, understand?" He wrote down something on a slip of paper and handed it to Boris.

Boris yawned, stretching his arms behind his head. "M'kay. Now can we go?"

The doctor nodded. "Take these crutches you, so she can keep moving around. Good-bye now."

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. I don't know much about doctors and sprains and injuries, since nothing like that has ever happened to me, so a lot of that stuff could be wrong.**

**And I need some help: I don't know Gowland's eye color (is it green or brown?), so if some kind reviewer could help me with that…**


	4. Chapter 4

** Ta-da! Chapter four is here now! This took a while for me to do, because I didn't know some things. But it's finished now!**

** Hmm… I don't think I ever mentioned Ellen's age. Maybe because I never knew myself… I think I will make her around fourteen years old.**

** Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I worked hard on it. I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

* * *

It's been a few time periods since the visit to the doctor, and Ellen's foot was almost fully healed. Today she had decided to go out and explore this new world she landed in.

"Be careful, kid. Wonderland's a dangerous place." Boris told her.

Ellen nodded her head, causing her blonde hair to swish around. "O-Okay. I'll be back s-soon…" grabbing her crutches, she went outside into the bright sunlight.

Thinking about her life since she woke up in Wonderland, Ellen was not paying much attention to where she was going. Suddenly she bumped into something – someone – and fell to the ground. "O-Oh! I'm s-s-sorry, I w-wasn't p-paying at-attention! So s-sorry!" She said, barely getting the sentence out.

Opening her eyes, Ellen saw the man from before. 'Blood?' she thought. 'Hmm… Blood Dupre. Yes, that's it. The Mad Hatter.'

**(A/N: I don't really know Blood's character, or how he should react to Ellen. I don't pay much attention to him, or Gowland.) **"Watch where you're going, faceless! Now you've soiled my clothes." Blood snapped.

Ellen blinked. 'Faceless? O-Oh.' Trying to stand up, she apologized once more. "I-I'm really s-sorry, m-mister Dupre… I s-should've paid m-more a-attention. S-Sorry." Rubbing tears from her eyes, she began to walk away.

Blood finally noticed Ellen's face – to be more specific; her brown eyes. Stepping in front of her, he tried to fix his outburst. "Please, miss. I should be sorry; I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Trying to walk around Blood, Ellen whispered "N-No, it was m-my f-fault. Please e-excuse me n-now…"

Running off, Ellen sighed. "That was close… If he really is a mafia boss, he's dangerous. I should be more careful."

Now walking outside of the park, she heard several shouts and then gunshots sounded. 'W-What's going on? Now I'm glad I left…' Ellen thought, hearing several screams of pain.

A long while later Ellen found herself lost. "Nice… Now what am I going to do?" she grumbled when she heard a loud rumble… from her stomach. "I'm hungry, and not to mention tired…"

"Really now? I'm tired too!" a cheerful voice said, poking her shoulder.

Letting out a shriek, Ellen lost her grip on her crutches and fell down and hit her head on a rock. Glaring at the fuzzy red figure, she passed out.

**Um… Sorry for how I ended the chapter. I'm not really good at finishing up chapters.**

** Well then! I guess I messed up Blood Dupre's character, sorry if I did. And I think he will show up again in another chapter. **

** So, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Guess what just happened less than thirty minutes ago! I just got some manga, but guess which ones… I got _Alice in the Country of Clover: Cheshire Cat Waltz_ #1, _Alice in the Country of Hearts: My Fanatic Rabbit_ #1, and _Alice in the Country of Joker: The Nightmare Trilogy ~ Dream before Dawn_ #1. I feel like I can die now, die happily…

But wait! I need to say sorry for not adding new chapters, I really was busy… So, well… I'm sorry, but I won't update my story now: I'm really tired! But I swear, you will have new chapters soon, because I have a lot more time on my hands now.

Really sorry, but please wait until tomorrow for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe… I realized something funny… 'Dupre' almost looks like 'Derp'. Or at least to me.**

** Well, I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter. I worked hard on this so I hope you enjoy it.**

** I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice or Vocaloid at all, in any way imaginable.**

* * *

"W-What happened?" Ellen sat up, whimpering when she felt a pain in her head. "Ow… Why do I always hurt myself somehow? …Hm." She grabbed her crutches and opened the flap of the tent, deciding to continue her walk.

Remembering something, she thought aloud, "When did I get in a tent?" Ellen shook it off. "Odd things have been happening ever since I've gotten here, best not to question it…"

Smiling to herself, she began singing her favorite song about her favorite food:

"Crispy fluffy, so nice tasting, Belgian waffles.

I want to eat them with chocolate and lots of cream on the top

Crispy fluffy, so nice tasting, deliciously browned waffles

So big so big I want to eat Belgian waffles, yes right now!

Hey, I'll go, I'll buy some waffles, yes right now

Hey, I'll go, to buy some waffles from the store, yes right now

Hey, I'll go, to eat some waffles, yes right now

Hey, I'll have, a lot of fruit on top of it too

'What? This queue? Aw you gotta be kidding me!

'I guess I don't have a choice, I just have to wait here.

'What? Their Sold Out? Oh no! No waffles?

'Hey I have an idea!'

'Hey I'm on my way waffles, WUPS! AHHH!

'Ah, hey guys, maybe you can help me? I'm kinda lost and I need some waffles.

'Ah, this way? Ah, thank you so much guys. Ah, it's waffle time!'

Belgian waffles

Let's go waffles

Belgian (I would like chocolate on top) waffles (and with spring onion sauce along)

Let's go (Don't forget I want fruit on too) waffles

Hey mister, first put some chocolate right on top

Next I'd like, if you could put some strawberries right on too

Hey mister, I want some Ice-cream along with it

Banana, I want you just to strew it over the waffle too

One more thing, please add some cream there right on top

And with mint, and also plenty mango then I will stop

Oh this too, can't go without spring onion sauce

Brilliant, this spring onion sauce waffle is the best!"

Then, as she finished, she heard someone clapping (and someone trying to muffle their laughter) brightly. "Well sung! That was a great song, miss."

Spinning around she saw him. 'O-Oh no, he heard me? …Why does the world hate me?' "U-U-Um… H-He-hello mister D-Dupre! Nice s-seeing yo-you here but I-gotta-go-now!" Ellen threw her crutches to the dirty ground and began to run away.

"Hey, wait. Blood wants to talk to you, wait a moment." A new voice spoke up, grabbing her arm. Ellen tried to pull away, but the man was to strong.

"T-Then what do y-you need, um…?" She asked, turning around. "Mister… R-Rabbit?" Ellen said when she saw the fluffy ears atop his carrot orange hair.

"W-What? I'm not a rabbit! I'm not a rabbit, I'm a dog!" He shouted, then whispered to himself "Why can't anyone see that?"

In his little outburst the man let go of Ellen's arm, so she took that as a chance to sneak off. 'Mm, that was close… Well, I need to go home now – I don't know how long I was gone. Boris could be worried…'

* * *

The time had changed to night when she finally was back at the Amusement Park, and she was right: Boris _was_ worried. "Where were you? Why did you disappear for so long? And why do you have some _blood_ on your _face_?!" Looking all over her for more injuries, he lectured her.

Thinking to herself, 'Why does Boris lecture me like this? I thought that he's a daredevil, so it doesn't make sense…' She decided to let it go, because it felt good to have someone who cared about her so much.

"...and you shouldn't be out at night, it's dangerous." He finished. "Well, you should go wash up and head to bed, you were out for a while so you must be tired." Grabbing Ellen's hand, he led her to her room. "Good-night, Ellen." Boris said, waving to her.

After he left to his own room, she whispered "Good-night, Boris…"

* * *

**So, I hope that was long enough. I really hope it was good enough of a chapter for everyone, and I hope you enjoyed it. Since I'm talking about my hopes, I hope that I can find my missing bracelet. It was my special one from Germany…**

** Okay, well… bye! (****ヮ◕****)**


End file.
